A Twist in Time
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: Yuuki, an ordinary girl who just dreams to become a hunter and take revenge, encounters Gon and Killua. Now together, they will encounter many adventurous and dangerous mysteries to be unraveled. My first Hunter x Hunter fic! Please be easy on me! OC X Gon/Killua?
1. Leaving

**Heya Guys! This is my first Hunter x Hunter story so please be easy on me kay? It's an OC x Gon/Killua. Who do you want her to end up with? There's a poll on my profile! Please answer it K? You can also just post your answer on the review.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A woman with messy long ice blue hair ran frantically around the woods, desperately trying to find the exit in time. She was carrying a bundle, her bundle of joy; a new born baby who only had the back of its head full of silvery blue hair. The baby slept peacefully, despite the fact that its mother would soon be captive for the new army of Royal Guards.

"There she is! Guards, seize her!" one of the Royal Guards cried, finding where the only human alive in the village ran away.

At this, the woman quickened her pace. "I guess I have no choice…" the woman cried silently. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she stopped in her tracks even though the guards were hot on her trail.

She let her bright pink aura surround her slim body. "Time Zone…" she muttered and almost immediately a wormhole appeared just in front of her, trying to suck everything and anything in. The wormhole would take her daughter to the future… many years into the future. She knew that there would be a curse placed upon her if she used this; a curse that'll never die. But does she really care? If her daughter would be safe that way then so be it!

Her daughter began to float as she began to get sucked in the wormhole. Just in time as her daughter was about to get sucked in, the Royal Guards appeared behind her.

"There she is! What the hell are you doing?! That will disturb the law of time! Guards! Stop her!" one of them ordered, attempting to stop her. But it was already too late as her daughter has already gone inside the wormhole.

"Damn! Kill her!" The head of the Royal Guards cried, charging the mother with his spear. The woman cried out in agony as the tip of the spear penetrated her stomach.

"Yuuki…" that was her last word before complete blackness fell on her.

* * *

"Hey Dad! Why can't you just allow me to take the Hunter Exam?" Yuuki whined, pouting her small and pink lips to her dad who just sighed in annoyance at her. The twelve year old has been begging to her dad for a month after learning that she could be a hunter like her mother. At least her father told her that her mother was a hunter.

"You're still too young Yuu-kun. Besides, do you really want to risk your life just to become a Hunter? You should just lead a life like mine; a peaceful and happy life…" Zen began to start another one of his lectures.

Yuuki sighed. This would take forever if he would not stop. "But I don't want such a boring life like yours! I want adventures! Thrills! And excitement!" Yuuki complained, imagining herself fighting off opponents and winning marvelously. Then taking a mission to earn lots of money!

"It's impossible for a young girl to become a hunter. You could just die over there in an instant you know!"

"But I'm efficient in battle! My body knows all the moves that you've taught me!"

"Even so! You're still a GIRL!"

Yuuki growled at her father, her deep sapphire blue eyes sharpening and turning to a metallic blue color. That was when her father knew that he should run away and leave her daughter alone for a while to cool off her head. Honestly, when she turned like this, even en doubted that she will be able to kill herself from killing him. It didn't help that he knew Yuuki liked to play with fire despite her name.

Zen noticed her daughter's talent even before she could. Though it was thin, Yuuki had a small thin blue line covering her body when her eyes turn metallic blue. As if she was not herself and was another person. He knew that it was her Nen developing; without him even teaching her that of course. Zen first noticed it when Yuuki was 7 years old.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look at this!" a seven year old Yuuki ran to catch up with Zen who smiled at her in amusement. Yuuki grinned white at her dad, showing her genuine white teeth. Her silvery blue hair was in two side ponytails, cascading down to just below her shoulders. Her sapphire blue eyes were bright and large, sparkling as she approached her father._

"_What is it Yuu-kun?" Zen gently asked her, stooping down to her level to meet her daughter's face. It has been seven years since he found Yuuki at the riverside, crying as a baby. And now she became his beloved daughter. Though not blood relatives, Zen loved Yuuki as his own._

_Yuuki grinned and held out her hand which held a mirror while she closed her eyes. Zen was puzzled. What was Yuuki showing to him? Her newly bought mirror?_

"_What is it Yuu-kun? I don't understand." _

_Then Yuuki opened her eyes and shock filled Zen. Her eyes had turned into a metallic blue color as it sharpened considerably like a glare. Her eyes were frightening, full of determination, confidence, courage and power. It felt like her eyes would kill you right on the spot if stared upon. _

_It was almost like she was another person._

_Yuuki looked at the mirror to look at her reflection and then grinned that made Zen lower his doubt about her daughter being another person he didn't know about._

"_Look daddy! My eyes turned into a different color! Aren't I great?!" Yuuki compliments herself, grinning as she stood proudly in front of her dad. Though she was grinning the sharpness of her eyes still brought fear over Zen as her smile did not reach them. It was almost as if her daughter was faking her bright grin. But it was not possible because Yuuki was still young and doesn't know what it means to fake your personality and pretend to be another person. Zen still hasn't taught her about that. But what do you know? Yuuki was a very clever girl, understanding some things that are believed to be impossible to kids her age._

"_H-How?" he stuttered, looking at her daughter's eyes in disbelief._

"_I don't know but I can change my eyes anytime I want!" Yuuki cheered. A sudden burst of energy that Zen was extremely familiar with passed through him. His eyes considerably widened even more as he saw a rather large blue aura around his daughter._

"_Nen…?" _

_**End of Flashback**_

The aura she had let out back then must have been a fluke since Yuuki only produced a thin blue line of aura around her after that. Every time she would change her eyes that would happen. But…it might have been that Yuuki learned to control that without him noticing.

Zen sighed. Too much was happening without him having the knowledge over it. "Alright then…" he decided.

Yuuki's head shot up at him in his statement. "You can enter the Hunter Exam…" he started but was cutoff ny Yuuki shouting happily.

"Really?!" Yuuki asked, her eyes returning to their bright sapphire blue orbs as they sparkled in glee.

"But there is one condition." Zen continued, not allowing her to continue anymore.

Yuuki dropped her smile at that. She then lifted her eyebrows in confusion. "A condition? What is it?" she asked, curious to what her father might give to her. Is it easy or overly difficult that she might not be able to do it within her life time? Nah! As if anything is impossible if you just pit your mind into it. And work hard of course!

Zen smirked. "You need to defeat me in battle before I allow you to enter the Hunter Exam! If you can't even beat me then you have no chance of passing the Exam. I really don't want to but I'm sure that you'll never defeat me!"

Yuuki grinned. "You sure that's the only condition?" she asked, seemingly more than happy to accept her father's terms.

Zen nodded, ultimately sure that his daughter would never defeat him in the terms of physical ability and martial arts.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow ,ow!" Zen whined as Yuuki applied medicine over his wounds. They were currently inside their home with Zen having bruises all over and Yuuki giving medicine over to his bruises. Honestly, Yuuki was much stronger than Zen had imagined and she defeated him. Meaning that she will go and enter the Hunter's Exam since that was the condition.

"Stop moving you idiot of a dad! I'm trying to apply medicine here you know!" Yuuki complained, frowning as she took the bandage and wrapped it around Zen's head. She accidentally kicked him too hard at the area as there seemed to be a lump.

"Man… Never knew you were so strong Yuu-kun. I thought that I was still stronger than you."

"Hmph! That's what you get for underestimating your own daughter. I'm grateful that I didn't inherit any genes from you!" Yuuki scoffed, tidying up her personal first-aid kit before going up to her room to place them back here it belonged.

Zen looked down on the ground at his daughter's statement. "Inheritance huh? Of course you didn't inherit any genes from me… I'm not even your real father…" he muttered lowly so only he could hear.

"Huh? Did you say anything dad?" Yuuki asked, certain that her dad muttered something right at that moment.

Zen shook his head and smiled at his self-proclaimed daughter. "It's nothing. By the way, aren't you going to prepare your things for the Hunter Exam? The boat's going to leave the next morning you know?" He stated, warning his daughter of the rime before she gets to leave. If she misses the boat tomorrow morning, she would miss the Hunter Exam because the boat would come next week and the Exam was exactly when the boat will come by. That's why Yuuki was so desperate to beg to her father and ask for his permission.

Yuuki looked suddenly frantic. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks for telling me dad! Crap! I better get started!" Yuuki ran up to her room once again and Zen chuckled. He was going to miss her daughter. Honestly, he was still trying to resist her on going because the path to become a hunter is dangerous and isn't just a walk in the park. But her daughter had a spirit that could defeat even a god's and Zen was confident about that. He knew that she wouldn't give up easily evn if she was in the brink of death. Yuuki was famous in their island for being level-headed and confident about her skills. Though that statement may make her sound like arrogant, Yuuki was none like the latter. She's kind, humble and easily flustered. She's loving and has a great relationship with the children she taught how to defend herself. Honestly, Zen thought that she was the strongest here in their island. Well, except for the Guardian of course since no one could ever beat the Guardian except for the Royal Guards.

Speaking of the Royal Guards, they had been demanding higher and higher taxes lately. Zen hoped that this wouldn't affect her daughter's lifestyle as a hunter if she passed. Besides, hunters were known for having no permanent home but Yuuki had one right here.

Zen simply had no idea that tomorrow would be the last time he would ever see or hear of his daughter again.

* * *

**So what? Is it good? I wish that it is! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Gon

**Hi again Readers! This is the second chapter of "A Twist in Time!" Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_ _****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_**_owT retpahC_**

* * *

"Be careful alright?" Zen reminded his daughter as she began to board the ship that would take her to the island where she'll need to board again another ship before she reaches the island where the Hunter Exam is going to take place.

"Yeah, yeah! No need to worry!" she replied, flashing her dad a toothy grin before jumping on deck with amazing jumping skills.

"Oh yeah! And don't forget to eat your lunch! It's a once in a lifetime chance that you eat food cooked by me!" Zen stated, standing proud as he recalled his hard struggle to cook a decent food for Yuuki.

Yuuki pretended to be disgusted. "Ew! And have a stomachache during the Hunter Exam? No way am I going to eat that crap!" she answered back at her father, pretending to be all disgusted and such. To tell you the truth, Yuuki was extremely happy when she learned that her father had made lunch for her to eat during her stay in the boat she was boarding right now. She was the one who cooked their meals since Zen didn't know how to cook so she was really happy of her dad's deed for her. Though due to her persona, she won't admit that so easily.

"You better eat that young lady or I will make you eat my cooking for a month after you return!" he threatened, only receiving an indifferent expression from the sapphire blue eyed girl.

"As if!"

A sound coming from the boat was heard, signaling all villagers that the boat will soon take off to the next island.

Yuuki looked back at her father, after hearing the sound coming just behind her. She was going to leave him. She was going to leave the man who cared and loved her all her life to attend the Hunter Exam. Her tears threatened to fall from her sapphire blue orbs but she kept them in, not wanting to ruin her dad's last view of her face with crying. What was even the point of crying anyway? She was going to come back, and she needed to show her father that she was confident that that would happen. Shaking her head, she grinned at Zen. "Bye Dad! See you later!"

Zen smiled softly at her daughter before that became a full-mouthed grin. "Yeah! See you later Yuu-kun! Make sure that you'll come back with a Hunter's License got it?"

"Yeah! I'll make sure of that!" Yuuki replied, waving at her father. She was not going to say goodbye for they'll meet again; surely.

Zen grinned and waved back at his daughter, his tears threatening to fall like Yuuki's. But if his daughter could prevent her tears from escaping, then so do him.

Exchanging one last longing stare between each other, the ship started to move and Yuuki walked to the center of the ship. She was going to pass the Hunter Exam and make sure that her father would be proud of her once she returns home.

With determined eyes and spirit, she clenched her fists together. "Grahhhh!" she screamed, trying to let out all the tension that she had unconsciously built up inside of her. Of course, this caused her to attract the attention of almost all passengers on the boat but that didn't really matter to her. Somehow, she felt that a burden has been lifted off her shoulders and for the first time that day, she could run around freely like a normal kid.

She never noticed that a pair of big brown eyes stared at her with curiousness.

* * *

The ship sailed on for a good few hours in a relaxing pace that allowed Yuuki to fall asleep comfortably on top of the sails. Her breathing was deep and steady, without any signs of noise at all as she was taught by her father. Her long silvery blue hair spread out around her like a halo as she slept with one hand underneath her head and another one above her stomach. She looked like an angel while she was asleep but when she was awake… Let's just say that you shouldn't judge by appearance.

Gon Freecs, a kid who was exactly a year older than Yuuki sat above the sails that Yuuki was sleeping on. He stared at Yuuki as she slept, his precious fishing rod strapped tightly by his back. His curious doe brown eyes watched at Yuuki intensely, wondering who she was, why she was here and how the hell did she get her father to agree to let her board a ship alone. Even his Aunt Mito won't allow him to board a ship alone without guidance if he hadn't done her task for him.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuuki's breathing got quicker and apparently, her sapphire blue eyes slowly opened to take into her surroundings. She was out into the ocean… What into the ocean?! Wait. Oh yeah, she wanted to take the Hunter Exam so she left Whale Island after finally receiving permission from her father.

Yuuki sat up with her eyes still half-opened, seemingly still half-awake. She stretched out and yawned, some locks of her hair getting in front of her face. Realizing that it was already sunset, she began to get confused. "Huh? How long did I fall sleep?" she asked no one in particular.

"About five hours." Gon answered for her, appearing beside her. This startled Yuuki for a moment as she never thought that someone was with her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked the black haired boy, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. A good hunter never stutters or gets surprised.

Gon gave her a toothy grin before grabbing her wrist. Yuuki was puzzled as to why he had grabbed her wrist but soon came to understand as the young boy dragged her down to the ground.

"Aaah!" she cried out in surprise.

Damn. She was getting surprised a lot today. And it was all because of the black haired boy whose name she still didn't know.

Once they landed to which Yuuki was glad that she had been used to that habit for a while now or else she could've ended up with broken legs.

She stared at the black haired boy that was facing her right now with a big grin on his face. Frowning, she repeated her question. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed, positioning herself in a battle stance that her father had taught her.

Gon just grinned at her and walked a step closer. "Ore wa Gon! Gon Freecs! Nice to meet you…?" he left the next part left open as he didn't know her name.

Yuuki glared at him, something that was out of instinct when she was suspicious of someone. "Yuuki. Sakurada Yuuki."

"Nice to meet you Yuuki!"

* * *

**I know. It's incredibly short. I get extreme writer's block these days... **

**So she finally met Gon! I wonder if there are more coming? :)**

**Please leave a review! It's just below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers! It's the chapter three of "A Twist in Time"! In the previous chapter, Yuuki met Gon. But no! Yuuki's love interest still isn't decided. Please enjoy!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_ _****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__eerh_**_T retpahC_**

* * *

Yuuki glared at Gon who was sitting beside her, drinking juice. What was up with this guy? He just dragged her in here without even saying what he wanted. Was he a mugger? Nah. It was too unlikely. The boy's eyes were honest; Yuuki could definitely tell that.

Gon stopped drinking his juice and faced Yuuki who glared at him in response. He just grinned at her. "Are you going to take the Hunter Exam too?" he asked her, interested as to why she was leaving the island. And that was the only conclusion that Gon could think of since his mind was full of the Hunter Exam.

Yuuki nodded cautiously, not really sure if she wants to let her personal business be known by a guy she didn't even know. One thing for sure though; Gon Freecs was annoying.

Gon beamed up in happiness. "That's great! I'm going to take the Hunter Exam too!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the wooden table they were using.

Yuuki's eyes widened. What the hell did he just say? He was going to take the Hunter Exam too? But he didn't look like the type to become a hunter! And he was still a kid! Well, she shouldn't really judge him by his age for the reason that she was also a kid and she was going to take the Hunter Exam whether her father likes it or not. No one could stop her from doing that.

"Hey, how did you get your parents to let you board a ship alone or even take the Hunter Exam?" he asked her, his eccentricity getting the best of him.

Yuuki sighed. "What about you?" she replied, actually interested also.

Gon grinned, which Yuuki found infectious as her lips formed a small smile instead of her usual frown. "I caught the King of the Lake as stated by my Aunt Mito!" he exclaimed proudly, his nose getting longer.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she silently gasped. "What? The King of the Lakes? You caught that enormous fish? That's impossible!" she commented, slamming her palms on the wooden table as Gon did so earlier.

"Yeah!"

Yuuki slumped back to her chair, amazed at Gon. She had never thought that someone could catch that fish. More less a kid! That fish couldn't even be lifted by 10 people!

"Y-You're amazing you know that?" she commented, making Gon give her a grin and a thumbs up.

Yuuki gave him a small smile that was unusual of her. The villagers knew her for the unwavering smirk or frown that was always etched on her face whenever she came to town. The only times she really did smile was when she was with her dad since she didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

Gon slightly blushed at the smile she gave him but Yuuki didn't notice that fortunately for him.

"Hey! You kids! Mind helping me a bit here?" a voice from behind Yuuki asked.

Yuuki turned her head to the sound while Gon just looked past Yuuki. They saw an old lady with bright orange hair and teal blue eyes carrying a box after walking out of a room.

Yuuki looked around the diner that they were in. They were the only children around-well, more like they were the only people in the diner except for the old lady.

The two looked at each other before nodding and standing up to approach the old lady.

* * *

"Thanks a lot you two!" the old lady, Inocencia exclaimed. Despite her old age, her voice was high and strong. It didn't sound like an old lady's at all. "My work was done a lot faster with the two of you helping me!"

Yuuki gave her a smirk while Gon just grinned and nodded. "It's nothing at all obaa-san!" Gon replied her, giving off that warm feeling that you can't just deny.

Inocencia smiled at him. "That's right! Do you two want to have some pudding? I have some stocked in my fridge just in case my son comes along! He usually boards this ship on the way back home. He really loves pudding you know! I wonder if that's because he inherited his father's genes. Oh my! My husband is the captain of this ship you know! He's so strong and handsome! I love him so much! I wonder if he loves me too? Yadda~ Of course he loves me too! We're in love with each other! How romantic~" Inocencia continued to rant off about random things that Yuuki and Gon couldn't keep up with.

Yuuki and Gon sweat dropped at the old lady's ranting. They couldn't really understand what she was saying but they know that it was pointless, haphazard things that nobody really cares about. Well, except for her.

"Um… Ino-san?" Gon started, using Inocencia's nickname which the old lady herself told them to call her.

Inocencia stopped ranting for a bit to answer Gon. "Hmm? What is it Gon-kun? Is there something wrong?" she asked, a happy smile forever etched on her face.

"Uh… We'd really love to hear your rant-I mean your stories but um… the pudding?"Gon asked, rubbing his stomach with his left hand and the back of his neck with his right.

Realization hit full-force over the old lady and she gasped. "Oh my! I'm very sorry! I completely got into what I was saying! It sucks to be old you know! You tend to forget a lot of things! And your appearance gets much uglier! Aah… I could still remember the time when I was a beautiful teenager~ Everybody admired me for that! I won so many beauty contests and everybody loved me! And you know-"

"INO-SAN!" Yuuki almost screamed, a dark aura emitting from behind her. A creepy smile grace her face as her eyes turned into upside down Us.

"Hai?" Ino asked her, unfazed by her appearance right now.

"The puddings…" she stated, the creepy smile still on her face. Her smile made Gon shiver in fear, something that is unlikely to be done by Gon.

"Oh yeah! Wait here a minute okay?" she stated before turning around and going to her kitchen, skipping cheerily.

Yuuki sighed. Finally she was rid of that old lady. "Damn… I lost my good mood. It's all that old lady's fault…" she whined, slumping back down to her seat with a humph.

Gon sweat dropped, not used to seeing Yuuki complain. Well he just met her a little while a go so it shouldn't be all that surprised to not know too much about her but his curiousness is really getting in his way. "Now calm down Yuuki. I'm sure that all old ladies are like that; talking about their pasts and such. They c can't help it you know. They're old and all so they can't do much in this world." _Well, my grandmother isn't exactly like _that.

Yuuki glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but exactly at that moment, Ino came walking in, holding two plates of pudding and a slightly large box.

"Here you go kids! I hope you like it!" she sang, placing the two plates of pudding in front of the two.

Gon's eyes glimmered in happiness while Yuuki just smirked. "Thanks for the food!" Gon exclaimed, shoving a spoonful of pudding in his mouth while happily chewing down on it.

Yuuki just calmly took a spoonful of the delicious dessert before shoving it down her throat a little forcefully. She couldn't deny it, she was extremely hungry and a dessert after a good workout helped her get more energy. She had always had a love for sweets. And this pudding as extremely sugar high; meaning-she LOVED it.

"Hmm! It's extremely delicious!" Gon commented, looking at Ino with sparkling eyes and a wide toothy grin that Yuuki _really_ found contagious.

"I agree with him." Yuuki calmly commented, shoving another spoonful of pudding down her throat in glee. Though she wanted to say more than just that, her attitude as a calm and cool girl didn't agree with her on that so she just simplified and shortened what she wanted to say. Typical Yuuki.

"Why thank you! Yuuki-chan, do you want some more? It seems that you really like it though you don't want to show it." Ino commented, surprising Yuuki. How could she have known that?

"Well…uh... Yes please?" she asked more than replied, making Ino and Gon chuckle.

"What did I do wrong?" Yuuki asked them, growling at Gon while the latter just grinned and laughed at her heartily.

"Well then, just enjoy yourselves here. We've got at least until tomorrow morning to reach the next island. Here, a box full of pudding." Ino stated, giving Yuuki and Gon each a medium sized box that could easily be half their size.

Gon gawked at the boxes that Ino gave them. "Isn't this a little too much obaa-san? I mean…" Gon started, not knowing what to say.

Ino just gave him a wrinkly smile. "It's okay. I've got lots more in the stock room and if someone doesn't eat those, they may rot. So I'm giving some to you two. Besides, you helped me with all of those boxes a little while ago." She replied, chuckling heartily.

"So those boxes were actually puddings…" Yuuki murmured to herself, recalling the slightly heavy medium sized boxes that Gon and she carried to the stock room where there were already bazillion of boxes in. _Wait… does that mean all of those boxes were puddings?_ She sweat dropped. How much did her son love pudding?

* * *

"Thank you so much Ino-san! We have to get going now!" Gon waved at Ino, his backpack and fishing rod strapped on his back at Yuuki just stood beside him, hands inside her short's pockets.

"You two are welcome to board this ship again! I'll have more pudding to give you two the next time okay!" Ino exclaimed, waving back at the two kids desperately.

"Yeah!" Gon replied back with a grin before Yuuki and him proceeded to exit the docks.

Ino stared at them with a knowing smile. Those two had talent for the Hunter Exam. She just knew it. Gon's eyes were so transparent that you could see everything reflected into them. Yuuki's eyes were mysterious, like it had many secrets to reveal but still innocent like she knows nothing. Ino grinned. They were one interesting pair.

"Alright! Time to get to work!" she announced, going back to the boat where her diner was waiting for her.

* * *

**Alright! How do you think of it? Please don't forget to leave a review! For my sake!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! They'll meet someone new today so you better prepare yourselves! Well, I bet you know who is it anyway... Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter Hunter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_ _****__** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__ruoF_**_ retpahC_**

* * *

"Hey, Yuuki."

"What is it Gon?"

"Why are you taking the Hunter Exam?" Gon asked her as they made themselves comfortable as they watched the ship sail in the ocean.

They had already boarded the ship that will take them to where they will find the next step they should do to find the place where the Hunter Exam will take place. Yuuki assumed that it will take at least one day to reach the nest island so she just amused herself by jumping from sail to sail while enjoying the feel of the ocean wind. It was refreshing to be free of her father's control; not like he had any control against her anyway. She was just glad that she can finally get to travel and make decisions by herself. Yuuki was mature that way.

"Hmm… Because I think that that's the thing that I can do best." Yuuki answered, not really thinking about her answer. That was the first thing that came to her mind when Gon asked that question so that's what she'll answer.

"Being a Hunter is what you do best? That's kind of weird but Oh well!" Gon commented and leaned against the wooden wall, his hands crossed over his chest.

"What about you?" Yuuki questioned him, feeling that it was unfair that she was the only one getting asked questions.

"That's because I want to know what makes being a Hunter so great that a father will leave his child." He answered, Yuuki somewhat hearing a sad tone in his voice.

"Are you trying to say that…" Yuuki didn't continue what she was trying to say when Gon gave her a sad smile.

"My dad left me to my Aunt Mito when I was little to continue on becoming a hunter. I didn't know why but…" Gon started, closing his eyes as he recalled his memories. Yuuki just stayed silent after that, not wanting to interrupt the black haired boy. This was the only time that she had seen him be so serious even if she had only met him yesterday.

Her first impression of Gon was annoying, loud-mouthed, naïve and simple-minded. He only seemed to know how to move forward.

"I want to know why he left me just to become a hunter, how the hell did he bear the guilt of leaving his own child to your relative and what makes being a hunter so great! I have to answer these questions by myself until the day I find him." He exclaimed, totally serious that it made Yuuki chuckle silently.

Gon looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What? Did I do something wrong again?" he asked her, looking around himself if he did anything embarrassing again.

Yuuki shook her head at him, her smirk never leaving her face. "So, is that your greatest goal?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with interest. She had never met someone so interesting and unique at the same time.

"No."

"Then what is?"

"My greatest goal is to find my dad so I can beat him up and ask him why the hell he leave me." Gon replied, giving her a grin.

Yuuki smirked. "Is that so?" she added, making Gon nod his head at her.

"Well Gon. That's quite an interesting goal you have set for yourself. Maybe-"Yuuki was about to say something but the door suddenly creaked open, making the two turn their heads to the sound.

They caught sight of a blonde teenager and a man clad in a business suit walking out of the cabin that was intended for the people who were going to partake in the Hunter Exam. The two kids stared at the two, not knowing what to expect. The blonde seemed efficient enough in battle, considering his posture while the one who was clad in a blue business suit was someone that you would expect in a company or something similar. Was he a gentleman? No, his walk and face didn't show that. And what the hell was in that suitcase of his? Yuuki turned even more and more curious as time passed while she scanned the two.

The blonde seemed to have seen Gon and Yuuki staring at them so he moved up to them, never taking his eyes off Yuuki who seemed to be unaware that the object of her interest was approaching them. "Hello. I'm Kurapika. Mind telling me why you're friend is staring?" he asked Gon, seeing that Yuuki was deep in thought as her gaze moved to the man who was clad in a business suit. The business man seemed to notice too and also approached them.

"Aah… She's just curious that's all. She's never met any other people who are going to take the Hunter Exam as well besides me. She's probably just assessing your strength. Well, at least that's what I think she's doing. Ore wa Gon, Gon Freecs. Nice to meet you Kurapika!" Gon answered Kurapika, giving him his trademark grin.

"Yoroshiku ne Gon. You seem to be pretty close with this girl huh, considering that you know what she's trying to do." Kurapika commented, looking at Yuuki who was still in a daze as her sapphire blue eyes scanned the man who was wearing a blue business suit. Her eyes held something in them that Kurapika couldn't decipher. And is he just imagining it or were this girl's eyes getting sharper and darker by the moment?

Gon laughed. "Nah. We only met yesterday. Oh, hello oji-san!" Gon waved at the man who was clad in a business suit, a grin in place.

The man clad in a business suit only grinned at Gon. "I'm Leorio Paldnight! Are you two also going to take the Hunter Exam? Aren't you two too young to be doing that?" he asked Gon, as he stared at Gon's chocolate brown eyes.

"Nope!" Gon answered with a cheeky grin.

"Confident are we?" Kurapika smiled at Gon. He was liking the boy's attitude by the second. He seemed to be the type to pull you through during a pinch.

"And this one's name is...?" Kurapika silently gasped as he glanced at Yuuki's eyes. They had turned metallic blue and turned even sharper than before. They were fixed upon Leorio's suitcase, something that didn't go unnoticed by Leorio. They were like of a predator's, predicting your every move. They were completely terrifying; nothing that Kurapika had ever seen before.

Leorio, having seen the girl's eyes as well, jumped in shock and fell to the ground. The moment he landed on his backside, Yuuki's eyes turned back to their usual bright and mischievous sapphire blue orbs. They were so much more different than the piercing, merciless gaze that Kurapika and Leorio had seen earlier.

"Hmm? Oh… It seems we have company." Yuuki stated, tearing her eyes away from Leorio's suitcase that she had just narrowly tried to pry open to find out what it contained.

Gon just sighed at her, a bit surprised that she hasn't heard their conversation even though she was just right beside him. "Yuuki, this is Kurapika and that is Leorio Paladnight. Kurapika, Leorio, this is Yuuki, Sakurada Yuuki. We met on the boat yesterday and decided to go to the next island together." Gon introduced everyone.

Yuuki just nodded and started to talk to Gon about something entirely different from their conversation earlier.

Leorio and Kurapika stayed to the side of the ship, not too far away from the two kids but the distance was great enough that they wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "Hey Leorio, those eyes of that girl… They almost looked like they wanted to kill." Kurapika commented, staring at Yuuki with an intense, searching gaze.

Leorio nodded. "Yeah… I still can't forget the feeling of seeing those eyes. They weren't even fixed on us. I wonder what the effect will be if they were…" he trailed off, seemingly in deep thought.

Kurapika sighed. "Leorio, let's go and rest. We have another big day ahead of us." He announced, going back to the cabin where many hunter-wanna-be were residing at the moment.

"Okay… Hey! That's Leorio-_san_ for you!"

* * *

**Next week will be the next chapter! Please look forward to it! If I'm lucky, I may publish Chapter 5 this week. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
